Method and apparatus for drying and heat setting fibrous webs are known. One such method and apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,740. The apparatus described comprises the rotating heated roll and flexible endless restraining belt which travels around the roll. A web is inserted between the belt and the roll. In the modification described in this patent, the web travels around the roll under the restraining belt. The web is doffed from the heating roll onto the belt which transports it to a cooling roll. The web travels around the cooling roll while under the restraining belt and is then doffed from the roll and the belt.
In the commercially available Honeycomb Dryer, a fibrous web is passed around a foraminous roll while being subjected to forced air heat directed toward the outside surface of the roll. This apparatus, although originally used for drying fibrous webs, has been suggested for use in fusing fibrous webs comprising thermoplastic materials. One modification of the apparatus and method comprises the use of a restraining belt extending about the roll, which belt is laid down atop the fibrous web to restrain the web against the surface of the roll during the bonding or drying process. The foraminous surface of the roll creates a smooth fabric face. In the method and apparatus of the present invention, an open mesh network is disposed about the surface of the roll or substituted for the surface of the roll. The open mesh network surface molds the fabric creating a puffed surface.
Copending Application Docket No. CHIC-654 discloses the use of an open mesh belt as a restraining belt in the Honeycomb dryer. That application also discloses the use of an open mesh belt adjacent a web and between two carrier belts. The fabrics formed have a patterned surface formed by the tension of the open mesh belt against the web during bonding of the fabric. The fabrics have good strength and high loft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,058 describes a puffed melt blown fabric made by collecting the melt blown fibers on a perforated screen. Compacted, high density regions are formed between the puffs.